


Collateral Damege 连带损伤

by jcrowquill, melnakuru



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Fix-it fic, Light Dominance, M/M, Whipping, power struggles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrowquill/pseuds/jcrowquill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情形变化造成了权力转移。依赖别人而生可不是什么James Moriarty乐意接受的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collateral Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785964) by [jcrowquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrowquill/pseuds/jcrowquill). 



> 莫兰对教授的称呼在“你”和“您”之间的转变全是我自己脑补结果，和作者无关。

Moriarty为他定做 了这把步枪，用来纪念他的精准的枪法第一次救了教授生命的时刻。Moran只觉得这变成了传说的一枪不过是平凡的第一次，以后这样的时候还很多，而反而更 重视事后的舌吻。确实，那也只不过是第一次，以后的时候也很多，但它的重要性是永久的，是肉眼不可见的烙印，而那把枪更像是牵引绳被扣在了项圈上。

Moran定做了那件很薄，有一定柔韧性的金属甲，就在他第一次，也是唯一一次，没能在关键时刻待在主人身边之后。他自己绝不会穿这样的东西，他需要身体每一丝的灵活性和速度，但安静不动的教授可没有这样的理由；他用一句简单但坚定的“不”就拒绝了。

峰会当夜，Sebastian Moran自己换掉了身侧弹伤的绷带，小心翼翼地清理那依然疼痛却被细致缝好的创口时再次脸色惨白。等那艳红色的痕迹重新被干净纱布盖好之后， 疼痛的水光就从他眼中消失了，就像伤口也不存在了一样。

“今天晚上，教授，和其它时候可不一样。”

所以棕红色头发的教授，道德沦丧的天才，一边同意一边抓住枪手精瘦的身侧把他扯近。然后他以拇指按压着那伤口，力道重到足以让Moran在被吻的时候在他嘴里叫出了声。稍后，他让他平躺着，他学者光滑的双手按住自己情人膝盖内侧，把他大腿撑开到足以考验他疲累的肌肉。

“教授，教授…”枪手呻吟着，就好像他们不再有名字一样。

在 他从冰冷的水雾中无休无止地下坠的时候，James Moriarty的眼睛似乎看到了每一片水滴的旋转，他的情感迅速地在恨意、怒火、骄傲和钦佩之间轮转，脑内瞬间写出了一段又一段的旁白和辱骂，开头和结 尾都是“Holmes”。直到他能透过身下的浓雾看到冰冷的水流时，他才突然深切意识到死亡，那一瞬间他的心尖叫了“Moran”。

他 落得比轰隆隆的瀑布本身要远些，没有直接落在激烈的水流下面，他伸出的双手发出一声让人恶心的断裂声击破了奔涌的水面。水流的漩涡瞬间就渗透了他的衣服， 让它们变重下沉；他在撞击之前吸进的那口气被水淋淋地挤了出来，身体马上进入了休克状态。暗潮把他拖下水底，扭曲他的身体，把他扯过石头和急流，他隐隐地 感觉到骨头断裂，石床扯破磨损了衣服和血肉。就算在他的脸一次一次浮上水面，本能地挣扎着呼吸的时候，他也完全没有方向感，没有哪边是上哪边是下的概念。

事后他会声称当时正在沉思但丁关于地狱冰层的幻想，但事实是他几乎什么都没想，除了乱抓任何看上去是固体的东西和挣扎着呼吸，就像是最普通的人类一样。最终，拯救了世界最大犯罪头目的是幸运、忠诚、和一件贴身的金属甲。

\----

在 所有事物当中他最先注意到的是疼痛。每一次他意识稍微清醒的时候的时候都能更好地评估这感觉。疼痛，一次他昏昏沉沉地想，但这莫名的迷糊和几乎缺失的疼痛 表示了很重的药量。他从味道判断出是专业医护人士在照料他，但缺乏某一些声音，让他得知这不是医院。他不用睁开眼睛也知道身边有人，而且就算在最最基本的 清醒状态下他也知道他床边的人正是Sebastian Moran。

知道那是他的神枪手之后他不得不延长装睡的时间，延后和他热切敏锐双眼对视的时机，直到他有了理由。借口。解释。他清醒的脑中只有Sebastian、Holmes、和失败。虽然这是他思考的顺序，他终于说出口的顺序却是相反的。

“都没了，Moran。结束了”

他因为自己的音质吃了一惊：更安静，更沙哑，比他记忆中的要稍低沉一些。他的情人的声音也很安静，听起来完全是他想象中的样子。

“我才不管呢，教授。我的钱比天杀的首相都多。”

双眼依然紧闭的教授感到了他胸口Sebastian的手温暖的重量。他从来没依赖过身体接触，但他突然因为这碰触感到了一阵人性化到让他惊愕的安慰。他重新沉默了下来，疲倦地评估着这些感情，然后控制住了它们。需要这种东西绝不可以。

“你这话可相当无情啊。”他的嘴迟缓地遵从了脑内一边说话一边微笑的指令，试图让这句话变成他想听到的那种轻快、略有些不满的语调。

他的同伴以他那种温和的方式笑了，虽然有些几乎听不出来的透不过气感。

“那么，我觉得大概情况反转了过来，教授，我会需要您的服务。”

“那会是什么样的服务？”

“一个枪手孤身一人可没多少作用。我觉得我想要雇佣您的大脑。”他的手有些不安地在床罩上动着。就算它没有抓住枪把的时候那也是一只有力的手，James Moriarty因为它看上去这无能的样子觉得稍微有些慌乱。

“你自己就有一个相当耐用的大脑，Moran先生。”他疲倦地答道。

“是的，”他欣然说，“但它在数学上可完全没法和您相比… 而且我觉得我能用上像您一样一个对数字敏感的人。投资。”

Moriarty 发觉了这些话的本质是什么：分享他所有的一切的提议，请他成为一个新企业的支持者的提议，继续作为一个完全不拿薪水的佣兵的提议。Sebastian不是 委婉的类型；这很清楚地承认了失败，但也表现出了一种奇特的对未来成就的确信。从根本上来说，这就是让他被军队驱逐之前成为Moran _上校_ 的原因——评估形势然后制造新策略，不会损伤别人的骄傲。

“我只担心你可能雇不起我。”他继续用那种自己完全听不习惯的相同安静声音说。Moran笑了一下。

“或许我们可以协商一下条款，教授。”

Moriarty 教授终于睁开双眼直视他最亲近的盟友，在整颗绿色的星球上唯一一个存活与否对他有意义的男人。他能从他身上看出小心翼翼控制暴怒方向的阶段已经过去了，他 已经进入了一种反省、几乎是悲哀的阶段，这会一直持续到他给自己设立一个新的任务为止。Moran永远需要方向。他在另一人身上看到了焦虑；他看到了愿意 原谅一切这种很方便的意图。他看到了感情。简而言之，他看到了自己想看到的一切，除了男人眼中自己的倒影。

“我的损害程度如何？”他坚决地问，毫无自怨自艾。

“损害？”Moran沉思着打量他，他体贴的嘴微微抿着。“嗯，比您三周前的情况要好，但很不幸的是没有一个月前的情况好。”

“给我一个基本的评估就行了，Sebastian。一个清单，麻烦你了。”

他舔了舔自己下唇，Moriarty能看出他几乎要把中间那块咬破了，而且极有可能已经这么做了几个星期。

“您 的双腿都骨折了，教授。有一条情况很糟糕。左臂骨折，还有左腕。双手都有几根手指。几根肋骨裂开，但是没有骨折。瘀青。重度裂伤，全都缝合过了，当然… 疤痕会比较小，但肯定会留疤的… ”他顿了很长一段时间，然后说，“我很高兴您穿了那件马甲，教授。不然连该死的肠子都得被扯出来。大夫说大概就是它让您的脊椎没像根他妈的小树枝一样断 掉。”

James想要轻视地摆摆手，但就只是在毯子下面轻微动了一下胳膊就让他剧痛到腹部翻江倒海了。Moran立刻挪到床边灯的附近，手轻柔但坚决地落在他肩膀上。“您现在最好别动太多。”

“是的… 但不用太久，我希望。要不然我会相当无聊的。”

Moran看着他，窄脸很紧张。他知道自己的情人有很多问题，他也知道都是些什么。他还知道不回答或是迂回开口没有意义。这不是他的风格。

“Holmes有可能还活着，虽然他举行过了葬礼。我看到了他，就只有一瞬间，他在从水里爬出来。我… 正要射死他的时候看到了您。没有时间同时做两件事。”

“啊。”沉默的瞬间之后Moriarty答道。

Moran立即发觉了这一个音节里面感激下面暗涌的不赞成。“我知道您明白。”

“是的，当然了。”

他确实明白。盲目聪明，一心一意的Moran 瞬间决定抛弃Holmes，很有可能当时步枪都已经举起来了，好能迅速爬下山石嶙峋的瀑布。他同时因此爱他也因此恨他。他轻轻呻吟了一声，重新闭上了眼睛。

“吻我，Moran，在我这双破碎的手重新有力气掐死你之前。”

Moran顿了一下，然后顺从地俯身吻了他。


	2. Chapter 2

几周之后康复中的天才才能 重新起床。行走很困难，而且需要手杖协助；他的医生，Sebastian找来的非常聪明的一位绅士，是个口很紧并很能干的人。虽然没有Sebastian 最近在伦敦杀死的那个外科医生那么高明，但在教授全身和脸上交错瑕疵的深伤也被很小心地治好了，让它们基本上保持在了平滑深色的痕迹，而不是皱起的伤疤。

Moriarty 在看到脸上紫红色的伤疤时他的虚荣心感到了一阵剧痛，一条很明显地从他左眼外眼角延伸到他耳朵根部，还有另一条是似乎从他鼻尖下开始，将他的人中一分为 二，继续延伸到下巴根部的不自然直线。他的胡须很显然没有在这条线上生长，所以那第二条疤就算他留着胡子也很清晰。并不是说他脸上以前没有过伤疤，或者他 觉得自己是个魅力惊人的男人；不，问题在于这些都是他的坠落，他在莱茵巴赫和Holmes的斗争所留下的无法遮掩的痕迹。在那么多的地方中还该死的偏偏是 在他脸上。

Moran把一份报纸放在桌上，他情人的碟子旁边。

“这上面没多少有意义的内容，教授。”他随意地说。

“或许没有意义本身就是最有意义的。”他越过茶杯边缘答道。

“嗯。”神射手欣然同意，坐进他旁边的椅子里。他仔细审视着教授，似乎是在估算他的健康程度，为他计划上午的活动。他正要开口，提起他不应该浪费体力做的事情，但Moriarty先说话了。

“你照我说的把电报发出去了吗？”

“Yes sir，如您所说。”

这 是个很小的区别，说和命令。这一类的区别悄悄潜入了他们好几次对话中，而教授可并不怎么喜欢它。不管他们的关系有多么柔情，或是他们正在用Moran的钱 来重新建造一个帝国，这瘦高的枪手是他的下属。他属于Moriarty，以三段论证法来看，他所拥有的任何东西也都属于Moriarty。

“有任何消息是留给我的吗？”

男人点了点头，从外套口袋里抽出一张叠起的纸。他从椅子上倾身过来，腰间弯曲的角度很奇特，几乎像是仆人鞠躬的弧度，把纸放在Moriarty右手旁。

“谢谢你，我亲爱的小邮差。”他轻笑着说，展开了信纸。他迅速扫了一遍，“真好… 他们刚发现James Moriarty教授失踪前，在遗嘱中把他所剩的资产和不动产都给了一个私人慈善机构。多么仁慈啊！多深谋远虑！”

Moran的微笑稍微有些宠溺的意味。

“而该慈善机构接下来又为贝尔法斯特一个刚失去父兄的女人捐了一大笔钱…”

“…她很快就会搬去意大利哀悼她失去的一切…”

“…在那里她会把这笔钱存入一个她和她的律师都能接触的账户中…”

“…而你刚好和那律师相当熟，对吧？”他说，重新把信叠好夹进一个小笔记本里。

“我相信我们两个之间不错的关系已经持续好几年了，是的。”Sebastian点头，拿起自己的茶杯，透过琥珀色的液体盯着杯底。

“很罕见的一连串巧合啊，”Moriarty沉思，啜饮着茶，然后把它放到一边。

“是啊。”枪手表示赞同。他再次打量着自己的同伴。“教授，您的脸色不太好。或许您应该躺一下。”

“谢谢你的关心，Sebastian，不过我很好。”他不当一回事地说。他能从Moran眼珠迅速算计的移动方式看出他想要抗议，但他反而拿起了一块松糕，看起来有些生气地咬了一口。Moriarty微微一笑，自己也拿起一块开始往上面涂黄油。

“您会让自己生病的，”男人终于说。“医生说您很容——”

“这就足够了——”

“——容易发烧。”他说完。

“Moran，”教授以他轻柔到危险的语调说，“我现在，以及以后，都会很好。你的关切，不管用意有多好，已经开始让我乏味了。”

Moran的眼神扫向他情人的眼睛，几乎和他自己的是一样颜色，然后扫向了他的嘴。Moriarty突然意识到他在看那条深色伤疤割破他胡子的地方。因为某种原因这让Moriarty更加生气了。他以小心翼翼假装出来的冷静从茶壶里重新倒满了自己的杯子。

“我只是在说，sir，您应该——”

教授同样冷静地翻转杯子，把里面正冒烟的液体全倒在了他的枪手的大腿上。

“什——”Sebastian猛然惊讶疼痛地抽了一口气跳了起来。

Moriarty 把茶杯整齐地放回碟子上，舒舒服服地靠着椅背。他拱起指尖看着Moran湿透了的裤腿，现在从胯部到膝盖都粘在了他身上。裤子下面的皮肤是鲜艳刺痛的红 色，他可以确认，而那画面让Moran变得性感了起来。但这是一种需要慢品的欲望，他会一直等到这能以他自己的条款满足的时候。他以他那种略微腼腆的方式 笑了，心不在焉地指了指茶壶。

“给我倒杯茶好吗？亲爱的？然后你真的应该去换换衣服，不然会得感冒的。”

Sebastian看着他，强烈的目光中有许多无言的反驳，然后他倾下身去，布满茧子的手指抓住了茶壶柄。

\-----

“是Holmes，肯定是Holmes。”Sebastian说，烦躁不安地在他们在罗马租下的客房里的沙发上坐下。他的手抚过自己整齐的胡须，蓝色的眼神激烈但视线却有些不聚焦地停留在他面前矮桌上的电报上。

“啊，我亲爱的Moran，或许你该在有机会的时候就在莱茵巴赫射死他。”教授平静地说，甚至没从报纸上抬起头来。

正间接将Moriarty的财产物归原主的女人在边境被延误了。因为她严重的病症，她永远也到不了目的地了；她最近的亲戚似乎是美国的一个外甥，而他的财富因为她的死亡刚刚急剧增加了。

“那或许您从来就不应该和他交战，不该把他叫到你图书馆去他妈的会面。”Moran以不寻常的锋锐语调回嘴。

“Moran。”另一人平静地开口，虽然他放下了报纸扬起了眉毛。

“或许——只是或许——你也可以让我在我们离开伦敦之前一枪爆掉那家伙他妈的脑袋。”

“你激动过度了。”

Moran确实激动起来了，虽然要激怒冷静的他非常不容易，但他一旦生气起来那怒火就需要什么自然的解决方式。通常是经由大吼大叫或是暴力，有些时候是一发精准地落在应得地方的子弹。他只是无法现在停止。他一眼没看教授就继续了下去，故意大声自言自语到足以让同伴也听到。

“但不，不，伟大的James Moriarty教授无意间听到自己被称作‘犯罪界的拿破仑’然后就得给他那了不起的自尊心他妈的添油加醋，非得把那弄成个天杀的游戏。还他妈是个天杀的危险游戏，让我说的话——”

“我建议你小心言辞…”

“——能省了你欢快地翻下瀑布——”

“Moran。”

“——还一整个月嗑着鸦片人事不知——”

“Moran！”

他猛然转头，视线盯住了他前雇主。他怒气冲冲地站起来一根手指责问地戳到他脸上。

“怎么？怎么？我几乎失去了你，James！然后又怎样？”

“你可以过着安逸的生活——”

“哦，见鬼吧！”他愤怒地说，逼近坐着的学者。“你还有你他妈的自负都见鬼去吧！如果你让我——如果我为你做出了那决定——”

“这是你最后的警告。”

Moran似乎没听见他，猛然转身。

“不，不。这就是结尾了。我要去伦敦。我要去杀了Watson医生，那会让他明白的——”

“谁，Watson医生？”Moriarty干巴巴地答，伸手抓起了手杖。他紧紧抿唇站了起来；左边脚踝承重时依然还会疼痛。“我会说那样——”

“Holmes！”他怒气冲冲地厉声说。“而且你不能阻止我。”

“坐下。”教授对他说，语调平静得就好象是在和个烦心的大学生说话一样。

他发现自己完全被无视了，Sebastian Moran转身背对他抓起大衣，然后是装着他宝贝步枪的窄盒。Moriarty用鼻子叹了口气，走近他，更坚决地说。

“坐、下。”

那 男人简直就好象是屏蔽在自己的高强度集中力造成的闪烁的帘子后面没听见他一样。就在此刻James Moriarty敏捷地出手了，手杖用力击向了狙击手的膝盖窝。力道是计算好的，足以让他剧痛但不会造成永久伤害，足以让他痛哼一声倒在膝盖上。他迅速地 丢下手杖移到他身后，抓住一把他浓密的头发，把他的头向后扯，让他迷惑、询问的视线对上自己的。

“那你就跪着吧，Moran，如果你宁愿这样。”

“Sir…！”

“是的，在我教训你的时候称呼我为‘sir’是合适的。但目前你保持沉默才更合适。”他喜欢他情人的后脑靠在他胯部的触感，还有他能通过自己紧抓着的头发而感到的绷紧的脖子。

“是的，确实是 Holmes阻止了我们那位女士越境到意大利去，”Moriarty平静地继续说。“但是，让他这么做是我的意愿，让他认为那笔钱只是供你使用也是我的意 愿；要在欧洲境内追踪一笔财富要容易得太多了。把它传到另一州去会更好，变化成新的资产，比如说美式的步枪和加利福尼亚的黄金，匹兹堡的钢铁和南方的烟 草。”他满意地缓缓微笑了起来。“我认识了好几位 _杰出_ 的美国商人，其中一位似乎最近刚刚从过世的姨母那里得到了相当大的一笔财富。”

Moran的嘴唇微微张开了，虽然他还没考虑出要问哪个问题。

教授松开了他的头，开始像一只猫一样抚摸起他的头发。

“我不是你包养的情妇，Moran，也不适应让你控制我的钱。”

“Yes，sir。”跪在地上的枪手稍微瘫软了一点点。

Moriarty能感到自己的力量再度开始减退，但继续温和地说，“现在去把你的大衣挂起来，步枪放好。你哪也不会去。”

这指令的决断让Moran觉得既欣慰又惶恐。他静静叹了口气，一阵疼痛的抽动从他腿后肌肉里迅速窜过。他站了起来，缓缓转身面对自己的情人，平静地打量着他的表情。他能看到他眼中的疼痛，面无血色，以及微微不稳的站姿。

“教授…”他低语。Moran伸出手扶住他情人的上臂，平稳地直视他的双眼。另一人坚忍地抑制住自己不许靠在他手上。

“我相信我让你把大衣脱掉了，Moran。”

“让我扶您上床吧，教授，”他说，摇了摇头，“我已经明白了。”

“显然你还没有。”Moriarty以他危险、轻柔、虚伪的温和语调说。这是那种做出含糊不清的保证的语调。他抽出手臂说，“把大衣脱掉。马上。”

让他懊恼的是，就在他说出最后一个字的时候膝盖软了下去。他的枪手拦腰抱住了他，让他靠在自己身上平衡住，好让他保持直立。“啊，我就说——”

Moriarty在靠近Moran的时候能更清楚地感到自己身体的改变；他现在更瘦了，更脆弱。拳击时代留下的坚实体重似乎在他康复过程中被耗尽了。他的手指冰冷，但却意料之外的强力地抓住了Moran小臂，力道足以留下瘀青。

“脱掉你的大衣，然后到你房间里去把剩下的衣服全脱掉。我会处置你的，Moran。”

Moran看上去很吃惊，但他能明白什么是命令，也清楚在这种情况下他必须服从。他舔了舔嘴唇，强壮的手依然支撑在更年长的男人腰间。“啊… Yes sir。”

他为教授保留住了自尊，稍微将他转过身，把他移得离旁边椅子的扶手更近了才放手。狙击手慢慢地脱掉了自己的大衣，然后毅然挺起肩膀走回了自己房间。

James Moriarty有点过于用力地靠在椅子扶手上，直到Moran从视线中消失，然后才疲倦地沉进丝绒靠垫中。他感到一阵对自己竟然不能再多站片刻的怒火油 然而生，肉体上的软弱现在让他相当沮丧，因为这和他精神上的敏锐实在是相差太多了。从各方面来看他都和被Holmes击败前一样杰出——甚至更加杰出，因 为他在被迫卧床的时候有了反思和自省的机会——但现在他因为治愈速度太慢，简直都是个废物了。他理智上明白，还能活着，没因为低温休克淹死，没在石床上摔 死，就该谢天谢地了。但要在失去地位、自尊、和健康之后还能感到幸运很困难，尤其是他最重视而且微妙的那段人际关系的互动也因此受了相当大的影响的时候。

他 无声地叹气，然后给自己打气般深呼吸了一口，扯住椅子扶手把自己拉了起来。他稍微有些不稳地走过房间，中途弯腰重新捡起了手杖。在手杖的协助下，他走到了 Moran要来当作自己房间的那间屋子里。他能看到屋里的神枪手坐在床沿，浑身赤裸地等着他。他在门口停了下来，打量着Moran精瘦的腿部肌肉，他侧头 的弧度，他平滑的颈部。他的双眼是闭上的，认真倾听着。他不是那种会让女人晕眩或是让诗人写进不朽的诗句中的男人，但他强壮的身形中也有一种安静，不算正 统的美，在他计算精确的优雅动作中也有一种诗意。

Moriarty靠在门框上，刻意移动身体重心，让木地板发出嘎吱的声音宣示自己的存在。他不需要这么做，他也知道自己不需要， 但这是一种礼貌。

“你是我的下属吗？Moran？”他问道，语调温和。

Moran睁开双眼转头面对他。如果他很冷的话，也并没有表现出来。他慢慢点了一下头，“Yes sir。”

他说话的方式里有些什么，微微的停顿，骄傲、不眨眼的眼神，让Moriarty怀疑了他的话。

“你可没觉得最近你还是。”他说。

这次他没有回答。教授走进房间坐在他身边床罩上，然后伸出自己修长、冰冷的手放在Moran大腿上，让他倒抽一口气。这是权利的表示，他衣冠整洁而神枪手一丝不挂。脆弱对日常的盔甲。这有些像是马奈的《草地上的午餐》[[戳这里]](http://news.xinhuanet.com/shuhua/2008-01/16/xinsrc_37201051609333902096613.jpg)，他脑内深处这么想着，继续说道，“事实上，你觉得因为我似乎需要依靠你，我们就成为了平等的人。”

Moran不答，但他在Moriarty手下微微收紧的肌肉就已经回答了问题。有片刻两人谁也没有说话，这种紧张的沉默让Moran后颈的汗毛微微竖起，教授轻轻爱抚着他的大腿，然后说，“站起来，转身背对我；我不想看到你的脸。”

Sebastian顺从地站起来向前迈了一步。坐在他身后的Moriarty从容地打量着他后背和大腿上肌肉组织。他的皮肤很白，除了手腕和双手，后颈，以及膝盖弯内正冒出的瘀青。教授保持坐姿，伸手抓起了摆在Moran叠好的衣服上面那条整齐地卷起的腰带。

“你得罪到我了，我亲爱的Moran，你觉得我没有以前有能力了。”

Moran还不至于笨到回答他，虽然他军人的站姿明显表示出他在仔细听着，并没有任何动作泄露出他的想法。

衣冠楚楚的男人用那一圈略僵硬的皮带划过枪手的大腿外侧，从膝盖到胯部，然后划上他后腰。

Moran在他主人让腰带一头落下的时候微微僵直了一下，但立刻因为发现他会被皮带而不是金属带扣抽打而感到了一阵勉强的安慰。Moriarty在他身后的声音很安静。

“这个世界是建立在特定的法则上的，Moran。科学的法则，而不是人类制定的法则。因此，世上有一种必然的次序，一种必然的等级。”

枪手认得出这种语调，就算他雇主的声音已经被他的坠落改变了许多。它几乎有些腼腆，却阴暗而激烈。他闭上双眼微微抬起下颚，咬紧牙关准备接受他知道接下来会发生的事情。

“很多这种等级是建立于力量、权势、或是其它优势上的。但另一些…”

依然坐着的Moriarty扬起手臂，娴熟地让腰带抽过Moran赤裸的背部，就好象皮带末梢是条鞭子一样。Moran的身体整个抽动了一下，从鼻子里重重吸了一口气。

教授看着似乎瞬间就隆了起来的那条长长的鞭痕，然后是几秒之内从鞭痕绽放扩散开的粉红色调。他以同样的语调继续说，“另一些则是固有的。”

他再次打了下去，力道同样重，这次打在他大腿后面。他还是一个小孩的时候就学会了，一个好的校长总是懂得让每一下的疼痛炸开，才会打下一下。他观察着Sebastian的肩膀，看准了接下来三下的时机。

而Moran默默承受了，反映只有疼痛的抽气声和握紧的双拳。教授现在并没有能以皮带打破他皮肤的力道，但是也足以留下瘀青让他灼痛了，依然足以让Moran知道，最终他一定会叫出声。

“简而言之，有些事物永远都会高于另一些… 而与其形成互补的事物永远都将被支配。其本性就是这样，这才能让其满足，是他们所追寻的平衡。”Moriarty吟诵。

他抬头看向Moran臀腿上几乎平行的红痕。虽然他很欣赏Moran的裸体，但这视线中并没有情欲；这是纯粹知性和感性的行为。他站了起来，动作缓慢好小心地保持平衡。

“你明白自己的位置吗？Moran？”

轻微颤抖着的苍白男人花了半刻才找回自己的声音。他的声音被严格地控制着，气息相当不稳。

“Yes sir…”

“你 这么说…”他让自己的声音逐渐减弱。Moriarty欣赏地看着他每一下浅浅的迅速呼吸时，胸腔略有些痉挛性的微弱起伏，享受地扬起头，注意到他情人后颈 和背部那一层薄薄的汗水。“但你的言行并不一致。”他终于说，再次抽了下去，这一次下手更重。Sebastian整个身体都因此猛然抽搐了一下。“你表现 得就好象你的位置能为我作出选择一样。”

都是简单的选择，比如说他要吃什么食物，哪一个医生会来看他。全都是出自好意的选择，但都不是他能做出的选择。他并不是作为一个公正的仆役，而是作为一个想看Moriarty穿着柔软的浅棕色的人来为他选择衣服的。

Sebastian 帮他更衣，帮他系好鞋带，虽然他连房门都不会踏出。在手杖不足以支撑他的时候以手臂环住他的腰间扶着他走路。他表现得占了上位，不是吗？在他定了他们从瑞 士去意大利的票的时候？他安排了教授觉得并不必要的休息站，但Sebastian为他的健康考虑坚持要这么做。这种放肆让他很生气。

他 失去的东西太多。物质的财产和健康比起来只是次要的，而健康和骄傲比起来也只是次要的了。如果Moran杀了Holmes，他还能感到一些安慰，但知道 Sherlock Holmes还在这世上，那可卡因铸成的尖锐头脑里面储存着击败了他的记忆，这可是他自恋的聪明才智承受不了的事情。他重新感到了在Holmes把烟灰吹 到他脸上时刚开始的怒火，几乎在奔涌的流水能让他窒息之前就做到了这点的激愤。这场景一遍遍重现着，遮住了他的思绪，让他更深地沉入自己脑内。

“Please…！”Moran沙哑的喊声似乎很突然，吓了他一跳。

他突然发现自己正俯视着Moran，后者终于倒在了木地板上，蜷成一团试图从Moriarty狂躁的鞭下保护自己的身体。他后背和腿上布满了红痕，已经不再是平行的了，有些两鞭重叠皮肤破裂的地方渗出一两滴血。

他缓缓放下手臂，舔了舔嘴唇，刚刚意识到什么一样看着那男人。他丢下皮带，金属带扣硌在手上的地方感到一丝疼痛。有那么片刻他就那样看着Moran——能在刚才任何时间轻易杀死他的Moran——静静躺在地板上喘息着。

“我会按照自己的意愿行事，Moran，而你会照我的话行事。你有什么问题吗？”他终于问。

“没有，sir。”

教授重重在床沿上坐下，他自己的呼吸也相当辛苦。他看着自己的情人，考虑自己对他的伤害到底有多严重。全部都是皮肉伤，在粗略的审视之后他略微宽心地想，虽然他知道接下来几天Sebastian的动作都会极其慎重。他拍了拍身边的床罩。

“现在过来，Sebastian，让我吻你。”

神枪手此时此刻最不想做的事情大概正是此事，但他疲倦地伸展开四肢，痛苦地爬起来轻轻坐在床沿一点点。每个动作都会造成疼痛，床罩压在他刺痛的臀部上让他受伤的肌肤烧灼了起来。

教授的嘴唇按在他干燥唇上的触感并不疼；事实上这美好安抚的触感彻底折服了他。他在颤抖，但眼中没有泪水，吻加深的时候他自己和情人缠在一起的舌头感觉冰凉。Moriarty的手臂环住他赤裸的身体将他拉近，让Moran在他嘴里痛苦地呻吟了出来。

James 熟知Moran这种状态，虽然这已经有一阵子没见过了。被征服、顺从的Moran… 而不是偶尔在Moriarty腿间挣扎着占领上风的那个自信、爱玩闹的Moran。也不是基本不需要那个他纯属习惯性才使用的风速计的那个沉默、能干的 Moran。今夜结束之前他就能把那些Moran也引出来，但现在，他接受了这份屈从的礼物。

Sebastian 的手移到了James外套前面，然后是下面的马甲。他的手犹豫不决地寻求着许可。教授自己凑近他的手，Sebastian知道请求被准许了。他的手指虽然 还在轻微颤动，却迅捷平稳地解开了扣子脱下外套，然后是马甲，最后是衬衫。他隔着汗衫轻轻爱抚着James的胸膛，靠得更近了，他需要这样的亲近。

James 退后一些好能吻到枪手的下颚，然后吻到他的颈部和肩膀。他强壮优雅的手滑下情人的胸口，滑过他身侧愈合中的伤口，短暂捏住他胯部，然后轻轻蹭过他下体。他 知道这男人完完全全是他的，他会去做他要求的任何事情；此外，他知道Sebastian想要的和他是一样的。他们重新落入了共鸣，波长相符，在主人和服从 的位置中得到了平衡。

自 从莱茵巴赫以来他们之间并没进行到比吻更多，但Sebastian热切地靠上来，渴求着他的温暖时候动作并不别扭。他知道自己的情人现在要进行这种费力活 动状态还并不够好，但他刚刚被提醒过不许疑问。James的手滑下去，这一次握住了男人的坚挺，手指微微勾起。Sebastian将头靠在James颈弯 处，温暖的呼吸在情人露出的锁骨上微微有些痒。在Moriarty抚弄着他的勃起的时候他几乎是沉默的，只允许自己发出短促、粗糙的呼吸声；这种声音和他 在皮带每一鞭下发出的声音的相似度让James的手握紧，每一下都以拇指揉过他阴茎的头部。等Moran的身体开始随着他的动作拱起的时候，James松 开了手轻轻咬了一下他咽喉。

“去为我们拿点什么来，Sebastian。”

Sebastian 从他腿上爬下来，走到房间外公寓的主要部分里，他太适应不按照正常社会规则的生活方式，已经到了他完全不在意可能会有仆人看到他一丝不挂全身瘀青的样子的 地步。等他回到床边的时候，他的伴侣已经脱下衣服钻入了被子下面。他把不起眼的小蓝玻璃瓶放入情人手中，倾身下去再次吻了他，微微分开的唇和敏锐的舌头要 求着更多。James的手捧住他后脑，然后生是把他扯到了床上。

他 没有立刻屈服，下意识地想拖延自己背后的鞭痕压上床垫的那一刹那。他谨慎地企图不摔下去，在James的手抱住他肩头把他扯近时身体不自觉地猛地一抽。男 人窃笑地吻住他让他屏息，把他扯了下来，享受着他红肿肌肤上散发出的热度。很好，很好，好极了。然后他将Sebastian转过来，柔嫩的后背按在了床 上，严格来说不是惩罚而是提醒，继续品味他承受了的那顿鞭打，简直就是刺激他神经的春药。就算Sebastian正因为疼痛而呻吟着，不太认真地企图坐起 来，James也知道这精瘦的男人已经激动了起来。

他打开了那个小药瓶，润滑好自己两根手指，然后深深插入了枪手体内。

“啊，”Moran抽了一口气，肌肉因为突然的侵犯本能地收紧。“该死的…”

“不是你想要的？”James低语，一边亲吻他下颚一边缓缓抽出手指。他顿了一下，然后重新按了进去，这一次直深到指节还轻轻扭动着手指，“我可是很确定…”

“嗯…”Sebastian懒散地呼出一口气，闭上双眼扬起了头。

Moriarty 有力的手指在他体内动作着，挑逗着他也准备着他，将他撑开做好扩张。Sebastian随着他手的节奏律动，虽然尽可能保持在最小限度，以免更加刺激他疼 痛的身体。在他闭上的眼皮后面疼痛已经爆炸一样让他看到了一片红光，而他情人手指提供的感觉，尤其在他加入第三根之后，占用了他所有的注意力。当 James再次占据他的双唇，舌头滑入他齿间强硬地吻着他的时候他几乎射了出来。

在他肌肉突然收缩时James抽开了手，暂停了一下开始润滑自己的坚挺。

“不，不能这么快，Sebastian。你得等待。”他看着正喘息的狙击手，欣赏着从他颈部一直升到他窄脸上那种深陷情欲的红色。

“Yes, sir…”他细语，轻轻动了一下让另一人有足够位置跪在他腿间。他能感到自己情人现在瘦了多少，看上去完全没有以前那么结实。Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，抬起身来吻他。他修长稳定的手指缠在James发间捧住他后脑。

在 教授的身体没入他体内，动作平缓地一口气深深插入他时他抽了一口气，手指在情人的发间收紧，缓缓呼出自己屏住的那口气，闭上双眼皱起眉头。这就是正确的。 他隐隐感到自己情绪的波动，因为和James在一起会让他想起来恐惧失去他的那些时候。在他们担心才华横溢的数学家不会重新苏醒的那第一个星期里，他曾经 考虑过这可能性。他被担忧、悲痛和怒火吞噬到失去了行动能力，只能沉默地坐在他床边，从他肿胀的嘴唇看到下颚上黑色的缝合线看到静止无梦的双眼，然后再狂 乱地重新轮回来。等James第一次动了并发出疼痛的呻吟之后，他的感情就全都集中在了怒火上；唯一能阻止他动身去伦敦杀掉所有Holmes认识（就算关 系很疏远）的人的是因为他知道自己的情人有可能在自己不在他身边时醒来。他强迫自己现在不要再去想它，虽然这焦虑在James动了一下身体，重新深深埋在 他体内时，依然在他肋骨间啃噬着他。他们之间的舌吻变得更加强硬，比他以前曾经允许自己的任何一次都更加狂乱一些。

James 注意到了，他能注意到一切事情，然后做出了回应。他的手固定住Sebastian胯部，开始在他体内深处移动。严格来说这并不粗暴，但相当稳健。每一下抽 插都加强了他对身下男人的所有权；狙击手的每一声呻吟和肌肉的每一下收缩都是给他的礼物。James很累了，因为这一整天而疲倦，因为他已经耗费掉的那些 体力而精疲力竭，但他狠狠地在Sebastian体内做着活塞运动，他们身体的撞击把枪手钉在床单上，让他伤痕累累的身体痛苦地在上面磨蹭。他一边努力静 止不动一边喘息扭动了起来。

快 感对瘦弱的教授来说正在逐步增加，他情人美妙的火热紧紧咬着他，他在那抵抗间进进出出，终于将手伸到二人之间，重新握住了Sebastian的勃起。他几 乎还没怎么碰到他枪手就喊着“James！”射进了他手里。这声音结合他同时收缩的肌肉对James也足够了；几下精疲力竭的抽插之后他高潮了，几乎是瘫 倒在了他情人身上。

二 人躺着喘息的时候谁也没有说话，突然间就注意到了房间里热得很不舒服和身上潮湿的汗水，但都没在意到足以抽身离开彼此。James微微用手臂撑起身体，从 他同伴火热的身体里抽出，然后挪了挪，疲累地躺在他身边。Sebastian的手指摸到了教授手肘上，然后逐渐描绘到他手腕，终于和James十指相缠。

允许他这么做已经是处在多愁善感的边缘了，但James并没有抽开手，而是将狙击手的手背举到唇边说，“只有我对你深刻持续的感情，Sebastian，才能让我一个下午之内惩罚并奖赏你。”

另一人沉默了片刻，精神平和集中，虽然疲累并且因为疼痛而略微发热。他翻身侧躺，但手依然握着情人毫无茧子的手，扯着他紧贴住自己背后。James能感到Sebastian的伤痕贴在自己身前散发热量，而感到了一阵不是内疚但也不能算是快乐的刺痛。

“只有我对你的爱才没让我把你见鬼的脑袋射下来。”Sebastian干巴巴地说。

James 轻轻笑了。Sebastian说了“爱”，这总是个令人愉快的惊喜。他从来没有回应过，虽然他们之间有着无言的共识：James并不明确知道如何去爱，他 只懂得欣赏和占有。在Sebastian Moran身上他二者皆有，而结果就是狙击手并不觉得自己的爱只是单恋。疲倦的教授以拇指轻轻在Sebastian手背上打着圈。

“那么，我会把你和我一起带去美洲，来承认你的爱。”

“你从没打算过把我留在这里。”Sebastian冷静地指出。

“对，完全没有。”James承认，安顿成一个更舒服的姿势。“你已经在不知情的情况下买好了我们两个人的票。”


End file.
